User talk:Snowpaw the Wild
-- LordTBT Talk! 01:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Lord TBT I'm sorry if this is kind of akward-I don't know how to do anything here yet so I might do some pretty strange things. I just want to say thanks to LordTBT for giving me those links and the welcome. I'm sure it will help as I interact on the Wikia. So thanks! Sorry! Sorry! I forgot to sign that! -- 03:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Again! Sorry again. That was me. --Snowpaw the Wild 03:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Snowpaw the Wild! Welcome to the wiki! If you want to be friends, or need some help, just leave a message and I'll be glad to help. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 03:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hello and Welcome Snowpaw the Wild! Hope you have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? and once again Welcome!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 01:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'd love to be friends, thanks! --Snowpaw the Wild 02:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) YAY!! another friend!!:) Oh, and if you need any help with anything just ask, and could you sign my friends list please?Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 02:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure...How do I sign your friends list? (I don't know how to do anything) --Snowpaw the Wild 02:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) okeydokers, you go to my user page, and scroll down until you find 'Friends' then you click 'edit' on the other side of the screen,but on the same level with 'Friends' and then after you scroll down as far as you can you can either put a message and then your signature, or you can just put your signature which is just doing 4 of these '~ ~ ~ ~' but no spacesSister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 02:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Snowpaw. About my fan-fic (the quest for martin's sword), the point sort of is that you don't know what's going to happen, so you keep reading. Oh, and if you have questions, you might not want to ask me. I'm just warning you: I am not tecnically savvy. Anyway, I'll talk to you later, and welcome to Redwall Wiki!--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 03:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome mate! Hey Snowpaw! Welcome to the wiki, I hope ye enjoy it as much as I do! Thanks for checking out my fan fic, Salamandastron's Fate. I'm looking forward to being friends with you. Please fill out your user page, so we can learn more about you! If ye need to ask anything about the wiki, theres lots of people to go to! Again, welcome! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeeeep! Hi Snowpaw! Hi Snowpaw the Wild. I hope you write your fan fiction! And speaking of that, I've written a new chapter on mine! Hope you like it! Sandingomm the Wildcat 00:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat Update Hey I updated me Fan Fic "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 21:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Similar user names. Well, welcome! If you need hep, ask me. I hope we can become good friends. Please sign under the Friends category on my user page. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) update Hi Snowpaw. I didn't know if you wanted to be updated or not, but you can read chapter 7 for 'The Quest for Martin's Sword'. Enjoy, and welcome to Redwal Wiki! --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 17:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Request :) Of course! I'll get to work on it soon, thanks for requesting it! *huggles* Your char is really cool! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 21:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Aha! Here 'tis! I'm so sorry for the wait. :( Hope you like it! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 16:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Glad you like it! I'm sorry about the wrong perspective- I usually mess that up, and I just wanted to have the white paw in the picture. I could change it, if you want. :) Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 20:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) On RT Hey Snowpaw! I know that you are waiting impatiently, but I don't know if I should update you or not. Sign on my user page if ye want to be updated, but if ye don't, don't sign. I just added a little just now. Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! Update! On Jax and Felldoh!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Earthshaker Very Well, Snowpaw. I would've liked to have you, though! :::Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! hi HI!Lorgo galedeep 21:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Update I know you don't want to be updated, but just to let you know I've finished the battle! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 11:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) .*grins triumphantly* I have finished! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 01:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you would have liked it or not, but I fixed the poll on yore page so people can actually vote. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 03:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Lets just say that I'm eight hours before you. So, over here in Australia, it is 11:40am. Over where you are, its 3:40am. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 03:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Sequel Sorry I forgot to tell ye, but I started my sequel! Its called The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 23:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Update on ^. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 12:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 06:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter mate! Hope ya get lots o' chocolate! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 09:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter Snowpaw!! did ya get lots a chocolate?Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 23:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. I might update tonight. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 04:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Hey Snow! I was thinking about drawing ye and was wondering if you wanted a belt. I draw dresses with belts. I just need to know if its okay with you and if you it was, could you tell me what colour for the dress and belt. I can't start until you tell me. Unless I do the same coloured dress as Fainnen did, green with a brown belt. Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 12:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) of course i want to know!!! why wouldn't i? Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 17:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) oh, well then, can i have updates on your fanfic? xD Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 18:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for welcoming me! Of course you can call me Major Peony and I'd love to call you Snow. If you have time, feel free to check out my fanfic From the South and tell me what you think. I wish I could think of a better title for the thing. --Peony Laminar 19:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! I wrote a whole chapter and it has a song on The Son Of A Warrior.--Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 06:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Here it is! Hi Snow. Here is the pic! Sorry, it might be a bit bad. I could always redo it, if ye want. Hopes ye like it! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 08:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) update On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 03:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Snow! I was thinkin' about redoing you. Somehow I don't really like that pic(don't ask me why, I don't know). This time I'll do ye with a blue dress, a sword and a dagger in yore belt. Fine with ye? --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 04:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I've already started. D'ye like that one? *points to pic on right* The new one should be up tonight just about. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 04:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think this one I'm doing right now is a lot better than this one. Haha, you wouldn't believe, but sometimes in the shower when the glass fogs up, I draw squirrel tails!!!! Lol. The new pic might be up sooner than you expect. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 05:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) We have things in common! (I mean in our users and characters) Yay! Yore gonna update tonight!! One common thing(character): Yore left paw is white; my left footpaw has a white spot! 2(character):We both have blue grey eyes!! and 3(user): We both draws things in the shower! Lol. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 05:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Have you read my update on The Son Of A Warrior? --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Pic Here's yore pic mate! Hopes ye like it!! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad ye like the pic mate. You posted on my talk page that the update was graphic. What do you mean? And also, you need to read chapter 27 and 28 of The Runaway. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Snow, I was gonna change it a bit so it wasn't so gruesome anyway. If I had read it, I would probably left my breakfast too, so yeah. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 04:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey matey, I'm on the shoutbox! Then we don't have to leave comments and messages on talk pages and stuff. XD --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 05:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) The shoutbox is where you can talk to other users online. First, go to the red 'More' at the right hand corner at the top of the page, which is in between 'Watchlist' and 'Log out'. Click on it, and four options will come up, 'My page', 'My contributions', 'Manage widgets', and 'Preferences'. Click on 'Manage widgets', and a bar will appear at the top of the page. Scroll sideways, until you come to 'Shoutbox'. Click on the little green plus sign on the right of it and the shoutbox will appear on the left side of the page. Then we can talk! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 05:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay! See ya and sweet dreams! *sniggers* :P --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 06:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 07:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South --Peony Laminar 23:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 08:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update on From the South, Chapter 12's here. --Peony Laminar 18:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Update on 'Revenge of a Warrior' I'm re-writing it so I've got the prologue up nowSister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 13) --Peony Laminar 17:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Another UD on Revenge of a Warrior Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:40, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 14) --Peony Laminar 02:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) your insane? your not insane, I on the other hand am insane, I'm being normal right now yes but I can be quite insane when not trying to be normal,Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 21:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. Not much tonight, sorry. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Umm... Depends on what the question is. If I know it, sure you can ask! If not, then you're out of luck. Ejaxk Yeah.... Yes, I do suppose we all have different sides. For me, however, it's like 5 people, 1 body. It can get annoying. But, you cope. It can be beneficial and detrimental. This is who I am. Ejaxk P.S.: Why do you ask, anyway? Update on From the South, chapter 15's here --Peony Laminar 21:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Tips Ok, so, name your subjects before you comment, so it is not blank. Also, should you wish you may play a part in my fanfic. Comment on Coldstrype The Scythe's blog should you wish to. We haven't written it yet, but it's going to be a 900 or so page trilogy. KK? Ejaxk My contest When do you think is the soonest time to get your picture in? Cause I'm going to try to wrap up the contest soon. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Righty-o! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! I love archery and sword fighting and hate peanut butter! I dont know if you meant that you hate it when you said that you didnt it it, but...anyways, I'll go read yore story and comment!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 14:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On Vengeance and Wrath! Cahpter 10 is posted!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 16:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, Chapters 16 and 17 are up! --Peony Laminar 18:01, April 23, 2010 (UTC) really sorry snow, i have to go eat dinner. I'll read it later, but i promise i won't forget. (as long as the world doesn't end. :D) Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 21:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It's great! I really liked it! Actually, would you mind if i used it in Arrow's and my fanfic? It wouldn't be till the end, but i thought i'd ask. :) There was one thing though. Starting at Because my good friend of many long seasons, it seems to lose to rhythm. it sounds like the beginning starts off with a shorter rhythm and then at the line i listed it switches to a longer one. Other than that i REALLY like it! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 00:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Small update on TSOAW. Sorry, I can't update very much. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll start soon as I can :) --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 12:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) update Hi! Sorry for taking FOREVER, but my latest update is up for "the quest of martin's sword". Note: I will no longer be updating on user's talk-pages, but I'll be leaving a message on my user-page at the top about my next update whenever it happens. Enjoy reading! :) --Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out LoudBluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 12 01:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Snow! I read yore poems on 'Fan Poems'... They're AMAZING!!!! I LOVE EM! I wrote one about the Sable Quean... not sure if you read it, but its probably not as good as yores... I can see that you like poetry... XD --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 02:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Snowpaw! get on the shoutbox! Me, Brockkers and Bluestripe are on! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. Thanks for reading the poems! Glad ya liked them mate! :) --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) UD on TOM -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 22:24, April 25, 2010 (UTC) What did I think of The Sable Quean? Hm... There weren't as many poems as usual, there were of course, some twists and turns, I liked how Buckler wasn't crazy about food and didn't speak normal harespeech, I don't think Clarinna for some reason, should have killed Zwilt, I think Buckler should have, if he hadn't been disarmed. And I hate how Vilaya fell on her own knife, I think Ambry should have actually killed her, like kill her with her sling or something, not just how she crashed into Vilaya. Overall I think It was pretty good, still. How about you? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 18 is up!) --Peony Laminar 19:37, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Can I call ye SDRK (initials), StW (Snowpaw the Wild), or SP (Snowpaw)? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I feel you! I have ADD. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna post chapter 19 early just for you! I'm putting it up right now... --Peony Laminar 03:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) FanFic Character That's fine, thanks for pointing out that I didn't really say how much flexibility the author had in that respect.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hi, you need to significantly reduce the size of your signature image. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South Chapter 20 --Peony Laminar 02:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Update! Update on The Brisk's Breeze. [[User:Vesper the Brisk|'Lady Vesper']] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Feel free to speak to me..''if you dare!]] 22:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Fifteen is up. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 21 --Peony Laminar 01:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 03:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! :) Update on The Brisk's Breeze. [[User:Vesper the Brisk|'''Lady Vesper]] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Feel free to speak to me..''if you dare!']] 21:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Earthshaker What is your business with me, Wild one? Do you wish to be allies, or make friends perhaps? I do not feel as if things between us are growing worse or better, so speak up, old chap. Lord Ungatt Trunn the Highland King ''I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! Yeah... thanks for worrying but I'm fine and recovering. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 10:29, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 22 --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 17:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Sixteen is up. You're going to hate the ending.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) On Redwall's Hero and Mossflower Reborn. Because...you're the only one who asked to be updated, and I kept forgetting to alert you!-----The Thunder Queen No wonder they get all the readers 20:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, this update is a short one. I have a disease called writers block! Argh...--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South Chapter 23 -- one evil cliffhanger resolved. :-) --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 00:51, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Zaroc! -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Umm...Well, I never have. I mean, as long as stuff isn't too gory (Ie: Someone's guts spilling out) or explict, 'cause I don't like yucky stuff, I don't mind drawing it. Why do you ask? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) A good example of something I would be comfortable doing is something that FM did a while ago: And I don't mind hugs, but kissing might be a bit uncomfortable for me to do. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE I made an update for my book Bluefang Bluefang the Ferret 17:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Seventeen is up, and the ending isn't as much a cliffhanger as the previous one.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Update on Zaroc again!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Another update on Bluefang Bluefang the Ferret 17:47, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I saw a need of a smooch comission...? I'd be willing to do it, though it might not be the best in the world and it won't be too mushy. (If you've seen Cybercatimia's it might be similar to that or less detail) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 14:47, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 24 is up --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 15:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long, i've been busy moving *cough* and lazy *cough*. --Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Eighteen is posted, and there's a poll too!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 12:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Snowpaw, I'll try it out when I'm drawing. By the way, I updated TSOAW again. Its only very small though. --Laria Wavedeep Come and face a warrior! 01:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic I am finally gonna start to rewrite my fanfic, Laria Wavedeep. Could you please check it out and read it? Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Can You Feel the Love Tonight? I finished the sketch! I'll color it sometime in the next couple of weeks; this coming week is finals and I want to say I only have one week after that, so probably will be done by the end of the month. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Smooch commish again ;) Thank you so much! :D You're so far the only one who's actually USED (or planned to use) my request page. So I really appreciate that. -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 19:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:21, May 19, 2010 (UTC) So Snow does have a love interest after all...--Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:35, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I know! I'm not gonna act like an Elementary student and go,"Ewwwww! Snowpaw's gotta boyfrieeend! Ew! She has cooties!" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Nineteen is up. Sorry to keep you in suspense about the toads so long.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Yay for your smooch commission! :D And as for you not getting it up for a while, psha! It's okay, in fact it's helped a little with stress. (I'm not overly swamped, but I have a couple hundred pictures I'm waiting to be sent to me to be colored, and theres a time limit, so that's kind of gnawing at me...) So it should hopefully be done in around a week. If you don't mind, depending on the position and stuff I might alter their appearance a little (not terribly, but I might move something to another side so you can see it, like the guy's scar) but I might not even have to do that. :) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 19:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Poem Really? Usually, if I haven't read the book before, I just sort of skim through it. Then maybe a few weeks later or something, I'll read it again and it'll actually mean something to me. For some reason I'm starting to memorize poems and such. I'm going to start on the High Rhulain poem. I have no idea what I'm doing for TSOAW riddle, so I've stopped updating that for a while. I wish I was as good as BJ at creating riddles. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 02:26, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty is posted. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapters 26 and 27. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 19:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:12, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Enjoy! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 21:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on TSOAW. Finally! Oh yeah, are you really leaving? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 03:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-One part one is posted. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 12:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC)